Finally
by xFluffyFangx
Summary: Rin's been traveling with Sesshoumaru for quite some time when things begin to heat up. Oneshot, Rated for limeyness!


**Finally**

Rin had long since grown up. She had been traveling with Sesshoumaru since she was seven years old, and nine years later, still revered him as 'sama'. Sesshoumaru didn't mind, and neither, it seemed, did Jaken or Ah-Un. She wasn't a nuisance, and helped out whenever she could; whether they were battling evil demons out of boredom (Yes, Naraku had been vanquished, and Sesshoumaru had lost interest in the Tetsusaiga.), or just simply gathering nourishment for Jaken, Ah-Un, and herself.

Sometimes, though, when traveling, she would start singing a merry little melody to herself. Jaken would become quite upset; cursing at her for being annoying, although he'd quickly take it back when she helped him find food, or, when Sesshoumaru glared.

He didn't seem to mind one bit, Sesshoumaru, that is. No, the one human girl who seemed to have gotten past his defenses was very dear to him indeed. Not that he would admit it openly to anyone, of course. His defenses stayed quite intact to everyone else.

Whenever he needed some time to himself and his thoughts, Sesshoumaru liked to relax in nearby hot springs. Tonight happened to be one of those nights…

* * *

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Ah-Un!" Rin stifled an oncoming yawn as she said her goodnights. The stars overhead twinkled in secrecy as the comrades laid down to rest. Well, most of the comrades. Laying down on his fluff and finally sensing that no one remain awake, Sesshoumaru took to the air and landed with finese by the hot springs. 

Shedding his garments, Sesshoumaru lowered himself into the steamy water.

A sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

**Back where the trio lay sleeping…**

Blinking sleepily and sitting up, Rin stifled another enormous yawn and scanned the area. No comforting white fluff was in view. Raising herself up and walking around, Rin found hide nor hair of her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama. Spotting a large clump of trees that she seemingly missed, Rin delved into the leafy depths.

After wandering through the woods for a few minutes, Rin spotted steam up ahead.

"Oh, my! A hot spring!" Rin whispered to herself, scampering over to the warm water. Dipping a toe into the water, Rin squealed in delight; her problem of no-Sesshoumaru forgotten.

Not too many feet away and behind a large rock, Sesshoumaru's acute ears picked up breathing as his sensitive nose picked up Rin's scent. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't alert Rin to his presence.

Quickly taking off her kimono and tying her hair up, Rin slid into the warm water and let out a soft moan.

"This feels so wonderful!" Wading further into the hot spring, Rin sidled up alongside the opposite margin of the rock and closed her eyes.

Too late did she feel the strong arm of a certain handsome youkai snake itself around her waist and pull her in close. Rin blushed a furious shade of crimson as she felt his naked flesh brush against her own.

"Rin…what are you doing out so late?" Sesshoumaru's seductive voice breathed into her ear.

"I…I woke up…and you were gone…" Rin muttered quietly as Sesshoumaru's lips brushed her neck.

"You…were that worried?" He questioned as he turned her around to face him; golden eyes quickly taking her somewhat-obscured nakedness in. Rin blushed even harder as she tried to dip lower into the water and keep her eyes on Sesshoumaru's face and no other features.

"Y-yes…" She replied, lowering her head and trying to look anywhere but at Seshoumaru. he moved in close, lowerirng his face to hers and gently tilting her head to face him; their lips a mere inch from each other.

"I'm glad." Came his short but sincere reply. Rin's flushed face made the beginnings of a smile appear on his features for a second, but then disappear as he moved in that inch and crushed his lips to her own. Rin appeared startled, but then settled into the kiss as Sesshoumaru's tongue begged for entrance. Her lips parted, and his tongue mingled with hers as Rin fought back a moan threatening to escape. Sesshoumaru's arm pulled her in close as his manhood started to become erect.

All at once Rin became flustered, and pulled away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh my goodness…"

"What is it?" He asked, a little impatient and disappointed.

"I…you…and me!…like this?"

"Rin…"

"Do…" She blushed again, "do you love me? Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I...always have."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Please…be gentle?"

Sesshoumaru pulled her in close once more, kissing her passionately and with all the love he had for her those past nine years. His hand caressed her back and slowly moved down towards her bottom in true Miroku Fashion. Rin gave an involuntary shudder of pleasure as Seshoumaru pulled her in even closer.

_Finally! _Rin thought to herself, smiling.


End file.
